War Against Big Bird
War Against Big Bird is a special half-hour movie of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! season ten. The Full Movie Continueing from the canceled Episode Series of the Chuck E. Cheese story, Wario got a wierd letter from someone who call himself (Content Deleted). They get to Chuck E. Cheese and they meet Big Bird here. But then, George Bush came to help. Everyone got into a Earthbound-Like battle style. But then, the T-5001 appears, destroying George Bush and Big Bird. But then Big Bird reappears as Super Birdy Big Bird. And George Bush is actually Fire Nim-nom (Nim-nom's newest form). Then, they all get into a fight. And then, Ronald McDonald and the Chuck E. Cheese mouse appeared. And, Deidara was here too. The villians team up, and then a Super Hyper Ultra Mega Duper Super Sonic Possible-end-of-the-World Epic Fight breaks out. Wario turns into Wario-Man. Waluigi turns into Yellow Sparkly Waluigi. The T-5001 joins the heroes as well. The Chuck E. Cheese Mouse and Ronald McDonald began attacking. They all use their ultimate powers and shoot them. They then get up into space. The fight is the most dangerous fight in history. They destroy stars and 4 quarters of the UnWorld, and destroy Jupiter. Fire Nim-nom charges the biggest fire ball he can generate. Then throws it at the heroes. The Chuck E. Cheese mouse was actually Guiyii. But, he also helped the Wario Bros. He used his stare that destroyed Ronald Mcdonald and Deidara easily. But, they also bring Ness and Lucas here. They use PK FireThunderPsiMagnetGammaPiOmegaAlphaBetaGammaPiPiPiOmega (also known as PK Final Smash) at the villians, and then the villians exploded with the biggest explosion ever, and then everything turned back to normal. And Chuck E. Cheese exploded and Chuck E. Cheese was never built again. (The Koopa Mafia is still here though. Even if they aren't part of the movie.) Transcript Scene 1 Wario comes in Waluigi's Room. Wario: Waluigi, you might want to see this. Waluigi: What? Wario shows a letter. It says: Dear Wario Bros. This is your old pal, (Content Deleted)! My real name is (Content Eated) and I want you to go to Chuck E. Cheese! This place, I will make sure you die in hell and make sure you let life flash before your eyes have fun! I will be very happy when you saw me! Make sure you try my evilest games in the world that will make you die instantly and go to hell fiery fiery fiery fiery WaSatan 666 Edition funny funny fun fun funny 999 funny fun fun games! Please make sure you have fun, and make sure you die in hell and and play crap games and be forced to to precipitate into the War of 1812 also fiery fiery WaSatan 666 Edition have fun fun fun ufn ufmfuifnfjujawefujadweoeawoaweudfawejfufmnfufnfufnfjfnfjfufn fnf FUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, Please go die and let the people lay your corpse on a volcano. PS. Victim 1: Eyeballs were unable to be found. Waluigi: This letter is wierd, even for the Crossed Out words. Wario: I wonder why he put Content Deleted or Content Eated to hide his name? Waluigi: Umm, maybe we should go anyway! Wario: I don't know. The crossed out words seems threatining. Plus, I don't know about the last one. Waluigi: Victim 1? Eyeballs were unable to be found? Yeah, who would ever write that! It's creepy, but it's a joke! Wario: SHUT UP! Cuts to Chuck E. Cheese. Cuts to Inside of Chuck E. Cheese. Wario: Alright Waluigi, Let's make them proud. Wario suddenly saw Big Bird. Wario: WOAH! What is that?! Scene 2 (In Chuck E. Cheese) Wario: DID YOU JUST SAW THAT?! Waluigi: Saw what, Wario? Wario: Biiiiggg Biiirrrdd, My worst nightnnneeeiighmaaarree.......(faints) Wario: embodiment of eeeevvviiillllll.............E.V.I.L! Big Bird: Muhahahahahahaha,,,,,,,, Wario: Please don't hurt meee..... Big Bird: Die, Wario! Wario: NOOO!!!!!!!!! Big Bird: When you first saw me, I was in Seseme Street! I gave you nightmares! Wario: DIIIEE!!!!!!!!!! Big Bird: Earthbound Match, Here we go! Wario: 1000/1000 Waluigi: 500/500 Big Bird: 9000/9000 Wario used Shit! Wario: 1000/1000 Waluigi: 500/500 Big Bird: 8950/9000 Waluigi uses Chin! Wario: 1000/1000 Waluigi: 500/500 Big Bird: 8870/9000 Big Bird uses Special Movie: BIG SLIMY BIRD DICK ;) Wario: 500/1000 (violated for 5 turns) Waluigi: 200/500 (violated for 5 turns) Big Bird: 8870/9000 Big Bird uses Sword! Wario: 1/1000 (violated for 4 turns) Waluigi: 1/500 (violated for 4 turns) Big Bird: 8870/9000 Wario: GOD DAMN IT! Waluigi: We only have one health left! Wario: This is it, Waluigi... We are going to die... George W. Bush: NOT SO FAST! Wario, Waluigi, and Big Bird sees George Bush, looking confused as hell. Wario: I thought you were our enemy?! Waluigi: Yeah! We destroyed you and your Black House! Why are you still here?! George W. Bush: I was possessed by Barack Obama. When Guiyii killed me, Obama's soul got out of me. And now I'm back to normal! I'm here to help you, Wario and Waluigi! Big Bird is a terrorist and he is currently trying to destroy the USA! Big Bird: Fuck off, George W. Bush! I don't need you here to bother me! George W. Bush: Too bad, Big Bird! LET'S FIGHT! Scene 3 Coming soon... Trivia * This movie takes place during Season 2. * The first two scenes are actually Take Me to Chuck E. Cheese and George W. Bush STRIKES! The second scene in the movie will be extended to actually feature George W. Bush.